Naruto Valentine's Day Special
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: You've all seen my other holiday specials well Happy Valentine's Day here's another. Pairs are NejiTen KakaOc SasSak and a little NarHin


**Disclaimer- I only own Kikai **

**IAG- Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!!!!! Pairs are the usual NejiTen SasSak KakaOc small NarHin!!!!**

Kikai stealthy tried to sneak out of the apartment…"Kikai where are you going with that camera?"

_Crap_ she thought irritated then turned around quickly..Hiding the camera behind her back…"hi Kakashi! I'm just going out to um…my office you know documents and me being ambassador and toumoku you know busy, busy.." she said quickly and nervously.

_She needs to work on her lying_ Kakashi thought sighing, "You should really leave the kids alone…."

Thinking quickly she gave puppy dog eyes "but I want to spy and take pictures.."

"Kikai………….." Kakashi thought about the poor kids……."why don't we just go to lunch somewhere together?"

Kikai blinked once "THAT is SO cheating!!!" She said crying chibi tears.

Kakashi smirked under his mask "well?"

Kikai considered it for a moment "will you bring your book?"

_The ULTIMATE sacrifice_ Kakashi's turn for chibi tears "I…. guess not…"

Kikai gave a huge smile "let's go then" she said happily dragging him off.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOUTHFUL LOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!"

Neji and Tenten watched irritated, Gai had instructed they shouldn't train on a day of "LOOOOOOOOOVE"

But it was dangerous to stay in one spot…. or fan girls/boys would suddenly appear.

Tenten suddenly remember something and reached into her pack taking something out see threw two at Gai and Lee "Gai-sensei, Lee!" she yelled "here!"

They both turned "AHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHH" they yelled and ducked. There were two thunks as the two kunais hit the tree behind them.

"Opps guess I was a little too accurate" she stated as the two green shinobi approached the tree to find that both kunais had a mini chocolate box attached to them.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL GIFTS" the both yelled.

Neji looked over at her as she handed him one of the same things she gave Lee and Gai. Accepting it he slipped a box into her hands, taking it she gave him a calculating look and opened it to take out a fancy( if there is such a thing) kunai set with white ribbons.

"Oooooo thank yo-" Neji put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh I don't want Lee or Gai-sensei to hear they'll make a big deal over it.." he said quietly blushing a bit.

Nodding he removed his hand about to walked away…when Tenten pulled him back and kissed him right on the lips. Pulling away she gave a shy smile "Happy Valentine's Day."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura played with a small bouquet of roses she had gotten and was fighting tear. _There's signature but I bet they're from Lee….of course Sasuke doesn't care about a holiday like this…._

Of course she had given small candies to all her friends and had gotten candy back but of course….nothing from Sasuke.

"I though the roses would make you happy.." a voice came from behind.

Whirling around Sakura stared "Sasuke?! Y-you mean you.."

"Sent you the roses? Yes….I hadn't thought to get this reaction though.."

Panic.." GAH I er I didn't think…oh I'm so sorry I had well though Lee had and I you aren't the" Sakura rambled on…

"It's fine…..seeing the look on Ino's face when I bought it was enough reward for anything.."

Calming down a bit Sakura took a deep breath "thank you very much for the roses."

Sasuke came closer….still closer……"So you like them?"

Nervous…"y-yeah…"

Sasuke came still closer till he was right in front of her "that's good" face coming closer.

_OH MY GOD IS HE GOING TO KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????_

"HINATA I HAVE A VALENTINE FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

Inner Sakura- **_NARUTO THAT DOPE HE RUINED MY MOMENT!!!!!_**

Sasuke looked just as annoyed…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"HINATA I HAVE A VALENTINE FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

"Hinata!!" Kiba yelled as she fainted as he and Shino dove to catch her…his time succeeding.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"HINATA I HAVE A VALENTINE FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

Neji shot up from sitting next to Tenten talking (and hiding from rabid fan girls) "I'm going to kill him" he said plainly and walked off.

Tenten twitched _I'm going to KILLLLLLL _Naruto…..

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"HINATA I HAVE A VALENTINE FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

Kikai looked up from her lunch and then at her camera, then at Kakashi.

"Kakashi….honey….sweetie……darling…..my love….can I PLEASE go and stalk them while I take pictures?" she said a sweetly while giving puppy dog eyes…

Kakashi tried to look away "oh alright…"

"Yippee!!!!! I'll be back later!!!!" she yelled as she ran off with her camera…

"It's not like I don't have something to do" he stated flipping out Icha Icha..

………………………………………………………………………………….

All that was known was a quiet 'click' and a flash….then rabid fans were after them..

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**IAG- hope your day is full of love!!!**


End file.
